


True Color

by zaffre286



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre286/pseuds/zaffre286
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Enforcer and an oddly functional team against a sick bomber who terrorize the streets of Tokyo.<br/>Basically Love Live! in Psycho Pass AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dépaysement

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Love Live! in Psycho Pass AU with Psycho Pass related terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of everything

_White. White. White._

Again, the familiar white ceiling greets my eyes. _How long have I been here?_ I have lost my count since the first six months. I toss my blanket away and walk to the glass door to take a look at my Hue. _Forest Green._

_So borreeeddd. Looks like I’m not getting outta this place any time soon. Might as well rot and die here. Not like I have anyone waiting for me out there._

My eyes scan the occupant of the room right in front of mine, and as usual he is banging his curly brunette hair against the wall.

  _Nothing new here. I’m so gonna rot in this place, huh?_

Going back to the bed and just curl up there until the food is delivered seems to be the best option. _Not like I have anything to do._

A beep from the intercom disturbs my reverie, informing me to go to the visitor room.

  _Really? This is like, the fifth visitation from them. Are they really short on manpower, that an empty latent criminal like me, is desired?_

A chuckle escapes my lips as I decide to amuse myself today.

 

* * *

 

Sitting on the chair for half an hour is surely boring. I hold back my squeal when Inspector Sonoda open the door, revealing herself and a figure with blond hair I’ve never seen before.

 “Whoa, Inspector Sonoda, who is this new friend of yours? Did Enforcer Yazawa call in sick?”

 “Good morning, Nozomi Tojo,” she replies while keeping her definitely-frustrated-as-hell face as calm as possible. “This is-”

 “You’ll get my name once you become an Enforcer,” the blonde interjects to the dismay of Inspector Sonoda.

 My eyes widen, this one surprises me. She must rank higher than Sonoda to be able to interrupt her like that. I observe Sonoda and find slight annoyance on her face. _I should study the blonde one. Let’s see. Well-organized clothes with grey vest inside Oxford blue suit with powder blue necktie tied precisely in double windsor knot. Blond hair tied in high ponytail, almond eyes in the color of blue sky, when was the last time I see the sky? ‘kay Nozomi go on. Definitely poker-faced, eyes more intense than Sonoda’s. This woman seems to be a scary, overwhelming and authoritative one, one that can part the crowd just by-_

“Are you done staring at me, Ms. Tojo?”

 “Why, of course I’m not, ma’am. Had ya not interrupted me, I might have figured out whether you’re an Inspector or Enforcer. Which is easy,” I say as I raise my hands in mock surrender.

 “Let’s make a bet then, Ms. Tojo,” she pulls something out of her inner pocket. Tarot cards. “I heard you ordered these cards 21 times, but was never approved.” _Oh, how I missed the feeling of shuffling my deck, of course I will have my deck if Sybil didn’t judge me. Anyway this woman is indeed an interesting one._

“What kind of bet?” I lean forward, excitement evident in my eyes.

 “Am I an Inspector? Or am I an Enforcer?”

 “What’s the catch?”

 “If you guess it right, you’ll get these cards right now,” she shuffles the cards, “and a reccomendation for the system to get you out of this place.”

 I could have sworn that Sonoda’s glare burn hole into the glass that separates us.

 “And if I’m wrong?” I lean forward.

 “You’ll have to be an Enforcer. No protest allowed. Fair enough?”

 I raise my eyebrows. The blonde notices. Putting the cards down, she leans forward and says, “not that a latent criminal like you have anything to lose, Ms. Tojo.”

 “Well, considering that I practically have none waiting for me outside, ya can just give me those lovely tarot cards, Inspector-I-don’t-know-yer-name. I get free food on daily basis here so that’s good enough for me.”

 The blonde steps back and eyes Inspector Sonoda. A nod is all Sonoda needs before saying the words that change the course of my life.

 “Welcome to Division 1, Enforcer Tojo. I believe Enforcer Ayase here will be glad to have you in the team.”

 Those words leave my jaw hanging and I have to collect myself before uttering the only thing that cross my mind.

 “What?”

 

 


	2. Travieso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enforcer Tojo's first field work

“Woah! Ayase, she’s here! She’s here!” An overexcited ball of auburn waltzs towards me the moment I step into Division 1’s quarter.

 “I can see that very well, Kosaka,” answers that stoic blonde, not moving her eyes from the monitor.

 “Hey, hey, newbie! You got a name?” dodger blue eyes stare at me enthusiastically.

 “It’s Nozomi Tojo, Enforcer Kosaka. Now, I believe Inspector Nishikino wants to have some words with you regarding your previous action,” the irritated voice of Inspector Sonoda can be heard from behind me.

 Kosaka facepalms, “ah, right, she’s gonna kill me for sure. Catch you later, Tojo!”

 “Finally some peace,” Sonoda settles on her seat and begins typing.

 I break the silence, “Now that I’m here, what do I do?”

 “On low day like today, writing rep-”

 “ _Attention. An Area Level Stress Warning has been issued in Kanda District. Available Inspector and Enforcers are to relieve the tension.”_

 “Just when I was hoping to have a peaceful day,” Sonoda sighs, “Ayase, Tojo, come with me.”

  _Kanda District? My very first case has to be there? God sure loves coincidence, huh?_ A sneer finds its way to my face.

 “Stop daydreaming, Tojo. We got a case to settle.”

 

* * *

 

 I look around inside the van and feel cold. It’s all black here, the only light comes from the lamp above us. _Silence sure is deafening._ Ayase, sitting before me, is crossing her hands with her eyes closed. _Is she asleep? She has to be. Nobody can be still like that for that long._ I hold my breath and lean forward. My left hand remains on my knee to support my body while the right one reaches out to play with a strand of blond hair, when suddenly a hand not my own intercepts it.

 “Ouchie!”

 “If you think I was asleep, Tojo, you’re wrong,” icy blue eyes glare at me while releasing my hand.

 “Ya were so silent I thought ya were dead,” I retort, “anyway, I pity Enforcer Kosaka if all she can do while sitting here with ya is making imaginary friends and play with ’em.”

 “Kosaka tends to be busy eating, so, no imaginary friend.”

 “Aw~ what about Enforcer Yazawa then? She seems to be a talkative one~”

 “She’ll just sing to herself. Nico-nico-nii or something like that.”

 “Ya are no fun, do ya know that, Ayase?” I squint my eyes. No response from her. _Really, this woman._ She even closes her eyes again. “What are ya thinking about?”

 “None of your concern, Enforcer Tojo.”

 “Aww, really El-”

 “Enforcers,” the monitor comes into life, “we are about to arrive at the scene. It is said that there was a fight between a man and woman, the drones already caught the man while the woman ran somewhere within Kanda District. The drones have blocked all access around that area, and it is up to us to deliver justice.”

 “To deliver justice,” I snort, disdain evident on my face.

 “To prevent worse things from happening in the future,” Ayase retorts while locking her eyes with mine vehemently.

 

* * *

 

 It is kind of windy when we arrive. Not unusual for the beginning of autumn. Kanda District looks just like the moment I got flagged by that scanner. _The one near the stairs to the shrine, to be exact_. _Who takes care of the shrine now that I’m gone?_

“Enforcer Tojo, pay attention,” Sonoda frowns at me.

 “Ah, right, on the job now, ‘kay.”

 “The woman was seen running towards Kanda Shrine, but we don’t know her exact location. We must take her into custody without causing any commotion. Use of Dominator is allowed as instructed by Sybil.”

 Some sort of cart comes out of the van, its blue lines glowing dimly under the darkening sky. _Dominator. A.k.a Sybil’s eyes._ I take the Dominator in my hand, dim blue light enters my view as a voice I know all too well begins to speak, “ _Dominator Portable Psychcological Diagnosis and Suppression System has been activated. User authentication, Enforcer Nozomi Tojo. Affiliation: Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation-”_

 “We’ll take separate courses.”

  _“-Department. Dominator usage approval confirmed. You are a valid user. Current enforcement mode is Non-Lethal Paralyzer. Aim calmly and disable the target.”_

_“_ Enforcer Tojo!” Sonoda yells, _“_ Pay attention! Ayase, round the shrine with Tojo from the other sides. I’ll cover the shrine’s field. Do not cause any commotion.”

 Understood, Inspector, is Ayase’s only reply before she smacks me in the shoulder and says, “let’s go, Tojo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated.


	3. Ipseity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase continues.

“I’ll go to the right, to Kagoso Shrine, so you go-”

 “To the left, passing Kobunecho Yakumo Shrine. How about we meet at the back of the Honden?”

 Her eyes widen in confusion. “What’s a Honden?”

 “The big building behind the offertory box.”

 “Ah, okay then. You know how the Dominator works?”

“Aim and shoot. Of course I know.” With that, Ayase dashes to the right, galloping like a horse after the finish line. _Oh well. Who’s up for some running?_ I smirk to myself and run to the left.

 

* * *

  

I look to my left. A poplar tree. I look to my right. Another poplar tree. _I swear there weren’t these many trees back then._ I round the small yard before in front of the shrine. Not a soul is there. _Well, this shrine is just a minor shrine, and with the gloomy cloud up there, nobody’s going here._ _Might as well meet up with her._ I take my wristcom and whisper, “Muse 5 here, no sign of target.”

 “Copy that, Muse 5. Muse 1, do you copy?”

 “Copy that, Zeus 1.”

  _Gosh, the callsign is so lame._ I rush my pace, just a turn to the right get to the meeting place when I hear some shouts. _Isn’t that Ayase’s voice?_

 “You there! Stop running! You look pale, you know?”

 “What is it to you?!”

 I decide to enjoy the show and stop just before the turn.

 “You might get sick, that’s why!”

 “Stop saying that!”

  _Really, Ayase? All those cool demeanor and that’s all you can say?_ Their footsteps are getting closer.

“You might faint anytime!”

 “ Go away, you nuts!”

  _Goodness gracious, Ayase. That’s the worst pick up line I’ve ever heard. Maybe this is the time for Enforcer Tojo to appear?_ I walk to my right, Dominator hidden on my back, casually saying, “Soo.. Let’s just stop this tag game and... talk, little miss?”

 Ayase is obviously surprised to see me, and the one being chased changes her course abruptly. I fasten my pace, trying to corner her around Kagoso Shrine. _I hope Ayase realizes my plan._

We chase her again, and after I’m within earshot, I yell, “I believe ya do have something to talk about, little miss?”

 “There is nothing to talk about! You’re gonna put me in the rehab! I’m not going there!”

 “Oh but we don’t have to do _that,_ you know.” She slows down a little, and that’s enough for me to know that she is considering it.

 “Nobody that enters rehab comes back outside! That fact I know!”

 “It’s not such a bad place despite the rumors, ya know...”

 She turns around while running, eyes looking at me frantically, not realizing that a wall is just 3 meters away from her. _Nice lilac eyes you got there, missy. Now run faster and hit the wall!_

 “In fact, I just got out from the rehab-” _2 more meters. Yes, keep going and kiss the wall!_

“-and here I am chasing you,” I smirk. _Yes, yes, yes kiss the wall, little miss._

 A loud thud can be heard. The girl falls to the groud, light brown bang covering her eyes.

 Ayase crouches and checks on her breath. “Still breathing. Khorosho.” She stands up and sighs. “Thanks for the help, Tojo.” She speaks on the wristcom, “ Muse 5 and 1 here. Target’s down.”

 “Copy that, Muse 1. Take her and go back to the entry point.”

 

* * *

 

 “Soooo, who would’ve thought that you’re such a smoothtalker, Ayase?” I singsong at the person sitting before me. _Gosh, if she didn’t notice the sarcasm, then she is denser than a brick wall._

 “I get it, Tojo. Yes, I am awkward at conversing, thank you.” Her face seems a bit sullen. _So she isn’t that dense, good._

 “Anyway, I thought every single of ya obey the gun’s command? Her Crime Coefficient was somewhere around 180, ya know.”  
  
“I believe that the rise of her Crime Coefficient is temporary.” Her face becomes a bit more confident. Just a bit.

 “Inspector Sonoda doesn’t get mad at ya?”

 “As long as we can capture the target, the method doesn’t matter.”

 Those are the last voice of human we both hear as silence reigns upon us all the way back to Nona Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated


	4. Pochemuchka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to know those bombing case

When we get back to Nona Tower, the Division room is empty as expected. My shift is the last one for today, and it’s 2 hours to the end of my shift. I finish typing the report just now and don’t know what to do. _I’m booorreedddd._ I steal a glance to Ayase. Still reading something, sometimes pinching her nose- _oh there she goes again. What could make here that frustrated?_

“Tojo, if you’re done, send this box to the laboratory.” A box is offered to my hand. It is not too big, but also not too small. Just slightly bigger than a dry accumulator.

 “I’ll go with her, Inspector.”

 “Woah, Ayase, how nice of ya~”

 “Just move already, Tojo.” She walks to the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Uwah, Kayo-chin, Ayase-chan is here, nyaa!” A girl, clads in hoodie with cat ears, sitting on the sofa, currently holding a cup of instant ramen, stares at us.

 ‘Kayo-chin’ takes her eyes off of the monitor and mumbles something. The cat girl speaks up, “Ooh, you’re the new Enforcer, nyaa! Rin’s happy to see you!”

 I stand at the door frame, dumbfounded. When Ayase walks in, I realize where I am and follow suit.

 “Inspector Sonoda sends this back to you,” Ayase points to the box in my hand, “we couldn’t really get anything from this.”

 “Uhm, yeah it sure is...” I seriously can’t hear ‘Kayo-chin’ talking. The voice is just too soft. As I walk closer to the sofa, I can see that cat girl’s left leg is bandaged.

 “What’s up with yer leg, cat girl?”

 “Ooh, Rin’s leg was somewhat broken, but it’s better now, nyaa! Explosives are dangerous, you should stay away from them, nya!”

 “Eh? Explosives? When?”

 “Sometime like a month ago, nya! Rin can work again next week, nya! Anyway, what’s your name?”

 “New enforcer for Division 1, Nozomi Tojo.”

 “Ooh! Nozomi-nyan!” I cringe. _Nozomi. When was the last time anybody call me like that?_ “Enforcer Rin Hoshizora here! Nice to meet you, nyaa! You can call me Rin!” Rin puts her ramen down and offers me her hand. I shift the box to my left hand and shake her hand.

 “Tojo, put the box on the table. Koizumi, please explain our current situation.”

 “U-uh... From the very beginning of the case?”

 “Yes. Tojo here doesn’t know a single thing of it.”

 “Uh, okay. So, umm, t-there was a series of bombing starting 3 months ago, there was 3 attempts in total, no casualties so far. T-the bombs were created meticulously, I believe it wasn’t common people work. The culprit was also able to place the bombs without being detected, they even send us riddle thrice!”

 “Eh? Thrice? What riddle? Did ya manage to solve it?”  
  
“The first riddle was considered a joke, so we paid it no mind. The second one, we couldn’t solve it. As for the last one, Ayase solved it but it was too late. The bomb exploded the moment we got there. That’s why Rin-chan got hurt.”

 “Aaww Kayo-chin don’t be sad, nyaa! Rin’s fine now!”

 “Why didn’t ya use the drones? They should be able to defuse bomb, right?”

 “U-umm the bomb was complex, it’s nearly impossible for automated drones to difuse, and they also can’t get there. The area is not mapped yet.”

 “The box you just put contains what remains of the last bomb.” Ayase joins our conversation. I open the lid and see a doll, or better said what remained of it. “What’s this?” I question. _A doll? How can a melted doll is a bomb?_

 “There were several t-thermite bombs. The bomber used an automated prophane burner to ignite the magnesium strip, then activated the water sprinkles, and the chemical inside the dolls reacted violently to water, causing explosion that destroyed the building,” ‘Kayo-chin’ explains.

 “Really? I was no good at chemistry back then, so I’ll just believe ya,” I chuckle, “what was the riddle anyway?”

 “The man who devised it does not want it. The man who bought it does not use it. The man who used it does not realize it. Sent to us via a broken drone. The answer wa-”

 “Stop right there, Ayase! I wanna try this one!” Ayase squints her eyes in disapproval but says nothing.

  _Hmm... the man who used it doesn’t realize it... Is this something so small he doesn’t know it exists? Maybe the man who bought it use it on the last man to kill him? And the man who devised it doesn’t want it? Could it be..._

 “I know! It’s poison!”

 “Hahaha, too bad, Nozomi-nyan! Not poison! Two more chances, nyaa!”

 “Eeehh?! Not poison? Let me think again!”

  _Aarggh... What could that be? This thing should be something used to kill! Knife? No, anyone who bought knife wants to use it. Bomb? Nobody wants bomb at their house, right? And no bomber would make their target realize that there is a bomb at their house! That must be it!_

 “It’s a bomb!”

 “Ahahahahh!” Rin holds back her laughter, “this is your last chance, Nozomi-nyan! Hahahaha!” I drop my jaw.

  _Whaaatt?! What on shattering earth is this thing? What was the flaw in my logic? Okay, let’s start from the beginning. The man who devised it doesn’t want it; the man who bought it doesn’t use it; and the man who used it doesn’t realize it. Wait. The man who bought it doesn’t use it, so he bought it for someone else, but it can’t be that thing creator. Then it’s for the last man. But the last man doesn’t even realize it. Maybe the last man is blind or something’s wrong with his nerves? No, no, no. Riddles must be applicable in normal condition. This is a mere play of logic. Think, Nozomi, think! Let’s take another point of view. The creator doesn’t want it, meaning nobody would want to use that thing, they would escape it if possible. Wait, escape? What thing would everybody wants to escape? It should be-_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Common riddle with common answer..  
> Bomb idea from anime Terror in Resonance / Zankyou no Terror  
> Comments are highly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated


End file.
